mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Ancestor
Ancestors are a concept in Troll society. They are historical figures who lived centuries before the set of twelve trolls who are followed in Homestuck. Each ancestor is said to be a close genetic match to a particular troll, and young trolls believe that they are supposed to find clues about their ancestors. The ancestors are also intended to serve as role models for adolescent trolls. Each of the twelve trolls in Homestuck shares the same zodiac symbol and blood color as his or her respective ancestor. The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by Karkat Vantas. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that Karkat first cloned the ancestors and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. Since the ancestors are associated with the current trolls based on blood color, it is uncertain who Karkat Vantas' ancestor could be, as he is said to have been the only troll ever with bright red blood. Terezi, Vriska and Eridan all named their Flarp characters after their ancestors. Feferi's ancestor was most likely to be the troll empress at the time of the other ancestors. While Aradia's ancestor has not been shown, it is mentioned in her introduction page that she retrieved the technology to create Sgurb from the Frog Temple on the instructions of her ancestors. It should be noted that each legendary ancestor seems to hold a Legendary Weapon for their descendant to inherit. Such as the Fluorite Octet, or Ahab's Crosshairs. __TOC__ Marquise Spinneret Mindfang The ancestor of Vriska Serket. Mindfang was a pirate and the leader of a notoriously deadly fleet of Gamblignants. In her youth, Vriska found a journal in an impact crater that told about Mindfang's life and had clues for hidden treasures, including Vriska's dice and massive piles of treasure. Mindfang was also the namesake for Vriska's Flarp character. Through her , it is revealed that she had a kismesissitude with Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan's ancestor, which may have been Vriska's inspiration for her relationship with him. Mindfang seemed to have a habit of playing Redrom games with various trolls, most of them of lower castes, which Orphaner despised and envied. Orphaner Dualscar The ancestor of Eridan Ampora and Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's kismesis. He was the original owner of Ahab's Crosshairs. He was prone to jealousy, despising Mindfang's redrom games though she was only his Kismesis. Dualscar had Mindfang's potential matesprit assassinated and placed an even larger bounty on her head. It is also mentioned that he had a redrom interest in the Troll Empress of their time, most likely Feferi's Ancestor. He attempted to inform the Grand Highblood of Mindfang's location, but was likely killed by the Subjuggulator due to the clown's insane and unpredictable nature. (The only source currently available for this information is Mindfang's journal, however, and she doesn't seem to have bothered with confirming Dualscar's fate, so strictly speaking his fate after meeting with the Subjugglator is unclear.) Unknown Subjugglator (Grand highblood) The ancestor of Gamzee Makara and a member of the subjugglators, presumably the leader. After his kismesissitude for Mindfang failed, Dualscar offered her location to him. Mindfang writes in her journal that this plan either will or already has failed spectacularly due to the subjugglator's sanguinary nature, resulting in Dualscar's death. He decorated his walls with the blood of his victims. The gory rainbow includes blood of all castes (excluding tyrian purple and his own), which surely Neophyte Redglare The ancestor of Terezi Pyrope and a neophyte legislacerator who was sent to apprehend Mindfang and bring her to justice after the incident with Dualscar. She is said to be quite talented, but she is still inexperienced, as evidenced by the title "Neophyte". Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls